


Two to Devour, One to be Queen

by direwolfjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna marries Willas and becomes Lady of Highgarden, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, minor Jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/pseuds/direwolfjon
Summary: What little peace and order the five kings left us will not long survive the three queens, I fearLyanna Stark lives and marries Willas Tyrell, raising 'her brother Brandon's bastard' at Highgarden.When the War of the Three Queens comes to Westeros, Highgarden's bounty makes it a highly valued prize. Advised by his grandmother, Willas tries to stay out of the conflict, until Queen Cersei and Queen Daenerys both decide it's better to take the castle by force instead of waiting for the Tyrells to side with their enemies.





	1. Moodboard 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Week, Day 5: dragons/wolves/birds
> 
> Title from _Three Dark Crowns_ by Kendare Blake

_**i. 283 AC:**_ Lyanna with baby Jonnel.

_**ii. 289 AC:**_ Lyanna and Willas in Highgarden, bonding and sharing ale.

**_iii, iv, v. 304 AC:_** The Three Queens. From left to right: 

Cersei Lannister, Light of the West, Queen on the Iron Throne, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm

Sansa Stark, the She-Wolf of Winterfell, Queen of Winter, Queen of the North, the Trident and the Vale

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Bay of Dragons, Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains

_**vi. 305 AC:** _The Lannister army attacks Highgarden.

**vii. 305 AC:** Daenerys, Drogon and her Dothraki screamers join the fight, destroying both sides and emerging as victors.


	2. Lyanna

**283 AC**

_Relief_. That's the feeling that courses through her body when she hears the news. Robert still wants her, but Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister have convinced him otherwise. That's what Ned tells her.

She wonders what he said. He knows her wish and she begged him to help her. She hates it, needing to beg anyone for anything, but at least it's sweet, solemn Ned. She knows he would never betray her, even though she's asked him to hide the truth from his king.

But still, there's only so much Ned can do, and Lyanna is back in the cage she had tried to escape from. She's been returned to the powerlessness that compelled her to make the foolish decision that caused so much chaos and destruction in the first place.

But at least she won't have to marry Robert. She's spoiled goods now, and even a prince's leavings aren't good enough for a man who's just been made king. He'll be wed to Tywin's daughter Cersei. Lyanna almost pities her. She's not sure if she should hope the Lannister girl has enough of the lioness in her, or if it would serve her better if she were a docile and dutiful wife. But it's none of her concern truly. She couldn't save herself, she shouldn't be worrying about Cersei.

She won't have to marry Robert, but there's more. She can see it in the lines on Ned's young face, lines that should have no place there yet, and it hurts her to think she might have caused some of them. 

"What is it?" she asks him, and he averts his eyes.

She grabs him by the arm. "Tell me, Ned."

He hesitates. "Lord Arryn believes we should strengthen the ties between the houses who remained loyal to the Targaryens and those who chose to support Robert."

_Strengthen ties. _She knows what that means. Father had used those same words when he'd informed her about her betrothal to Robert Baratheon.

"Lord Stannis is to marry one of Lord Hightower's daughters," Ned tells her. "Edmure Tully will be betrothed to Arianne Martell, Monford Velaryon to Myranda Royce."

"I won't do it!" she snaps before he can come to the point. "I won't be sold off to seal an alliance! I won't be parted from Jonnel again!"

"Lya..."

They had to leave her boy behind in Dorne. She trusts his wet nurse, Wylla, but she wept when she left her little Jon in the other woman's arms, and again when her milk dried up only a sennight later. She almost missed the pain in her breasts, knowing she'd never experience that overwhelming feeling of love again she had every time she'd fed her son herself and saw him looking up at her with those big slate-grey eyes. 

Just remembering it almost brings the tears to her eyes again. She's cried more than she ever expected to cry during her entire life in the past couple of years. 

She hates those tears. The innocent ones she cried when she first heard Rhaegar sing, the angry ones she hadn't been able to hold back when her father told her she was to marry Robert, the bitter ones she shed when she heard about Father's and Brandon's fates, and especially the powerless ones that had come when she'd tried to run and failed.

But she'd also cried tears of joy, when her little boy was born, her Jonnel.

_Jonnel, _that's what she named her son: a strong but simple name. A Stark name, but he'll be his own person, and definitely not a Targaryen one, even though he has the right to bear that name. It would be foolish, and besides, he's hers. Not Rhaegar's or any other Targaryen's, dead or alive, who might want to claim him.

That's what dragons do, she understands now. They take things that aren't theirs, believing they're above any reproach or consequences.

She'd believed him when he'd told her that dragons don't answer to the laws of gods or men. She thought it meant she'd be safe with him, free to do what she wanted. But it had just been another lie, a trick to lure her away from her family and put her in a different cage. 

She won't ever let that happen to her boy. _You're not a song, or a prince that was promised, _she silently swears to him, her blood boiling. _You're my son, my Jon._

"You won't be parted from him," her brother assures her, puling her from her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. "It's only a betrothal. You won't be married until Willas is a man grown."

She shrugs away from his touch. "Willas Tyrell? He's ten years old!"

"Almost three-and-ten, actually. By the time you are wed three years won't be much of a difference."

She arches an brow at him and narrows her eyes. 

"It's only a year more than me and Catelyn," he points out.

"You don't even _know _Catelyn," she bites back. 

He sighs, rubbing a hand over his temple. "We are husband and wife. She's given me a son."

"I won't give Willas a son, if that's what you're expecting, nor any other man!" She takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I don't want a husband," she adds, hating how much it makes her sound like a petulant child. "I just want to go home." Her voice trembles. "With Jonnel."

Ned tries to reach for her again, and she accepts the pat on her arm, despite her anger. "We are going home, Lya, we are."

She's almost too scared to let herself believe that, but Ned won't lie to her.

He inhales deeply, hesitating before breathing out through his nose. "But Willas is coming with us."


End file.
